


First Time

by wraith (maggei)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Autistic Harukawa Maki, Autistic Saihara Shuichi, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Trans Saihara Shuichi, Vaginal Fingering, two neuroatypical people figuring out sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggei/pseuds/wraith
Summary: "Ah-- M-Maki?" he breathed, blinking down at her.She looked elsewhere, though made a point to bring her face out of his chest so he knew she was listening. "Is… this okay?""Oh, um. Yes. It's- it's fine." Shuichi's smile was hesitant, and maybe a little awkward. But it was seemingly enough to get Maki to keep going.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> hii!! welcome to my fic :-)) i wanted to explore my personal headcanons of maki and shuichi being both autistic persons. i write this as someone who has autism myself!! so their experience with autism is mostly me projecting. hope you enjoy!
> 
> also thanks to my friend cam for cheering me on through this entire thing

The sheets rustled as Maki scooted closer to Shuichi. It was a rare lazy morning, the type Shuichi knew not to take for granted. He smiled at her, sleepily, hands running through her long strands of hair.

His fingers trailed softly at the base of her scalp, massaging the sensitive skin there. She hummed, leaning into it. He was positive if Maki were able to, she'd be purring like a cat. The thought made his eyes soften, and couldn't help but lean in to kiss her jaw. Her red eyes gazed at him, nearly quizzically. 

"I love you," he admitted, the soft words ringing in the air. She stared at him for a moment, before wrapping her arms around him tightly. He felt her breath on his chest. The moment was tender, until he felt Maki's knee rub against his heat. 

"Ah-- M-Maki?" he breathed, blinking down at her. 

She looked elsewhere, though made a point to bring her face out of his chest so he knew she was listening. "Is… this okay?" 

"Oh, um. Yes. It's- it's fine." Shuichi's smile was hesitant, and maybe a little awkward. But it was seemingly enough to get Maki to keep going. 

Maki, who was obviously flustered, settled for shoving her face back in Shuichi's chest. He knew she loved the warmth, and undeniably loved being held like this. It was cute, even if a large part of him wished she'd let him see her face. 

Her knee started pressing a little rougher. Shuichi winced a little, resting his hands on Maki's shoulders. 

"Um. That, that doesn't feel as good," he admitted a little sheepishly. Shuichi knew she liked things quite a bit rougher than he did. Maybe it was the testosterone, since it made his dick a lot more sensitive than before. 

Maki nodded jerkily, and managed to find her original rhythm. It felt… nice. Slow and steady, just the way he tended to like things. 

"Can we kiss?" Maki said, suddenly, looking up at him. Her red eyes were expectant, awaiting a response. 

"Yeah. Yes. That's perfectly fine." He leaned in, and they kissed briefly at first. When he pulled away, her brows furrowed. It was a look that he knew meant she wanted something different. Oh! Did she mean… did she wanna make out? The thought made him shiver a little, despite it not being the first time they'd done this. 

With a moment of reluctance, the two leaned in again. Maki readjusted herself so she could be as flush with Shuichi as possible. The sounds of their kisses were a little wet, making Shuichi cringe just a little bit. He’d probably, in time, find it attractive in some kind of way. But… not yet, at least. 

“Maki,” Shuichi began as he pulled away. “This is… this is great and all, it really is, but… I don’t think I’m a big fan of, erm. Kissing. Sorry.” 

Maki blinked in what seemed to be surprise before she nodded. “Okay. That’s fine.” She rested her face against the junction of his neck. “Do you wanna stop?” 

“No! No. I… I want to try this. I’ll let you know if we need to stop.” Shuichi felt Maki nod against him, and he sighed in relief. He was just glad Maki hadn’t gotten upset with him for not liking it. 

He felt Maki’s hand trail down by his waist, fingering at the elastic of his boxers. It felt a little weird, but he found he didn't mind it terribly. Shuichi also knew Maki was just trying to get him more in the mood, but he wasn't sure if it did anything specifically. He appreciated the effort, he supposed. 

"Why don't you see if you can 'take the lead?' I'll tell you if you do something I dislike." Maki's gaze was intense. It was intimidating, and Shuichi did his best not to look away. 

"Um. Al-alright. Uh." Shuichi swallowed thickly, unsure with all this sudden pressure. He reminded himself it was just Maki, but that hardly helped. Because it was Maki! Maki was one of his favorite people in the world; he had to impress her. 

His hands hesitantly came to cup her chest. That's… she'd like that, right? He could feel her looking at him, but couldn't find it in himself to look back. 

"You can take off my shirt," Maki suggested softly. Her smile, although small, managed to hold a warmth. Truthfully, it didn't do much for his confidence, but it did help him remember to breathe. 

"Are you sure?" Wait, she wouldn't have asked if she wasn't. His fingers moved to the bottom of her t-shirt, and gently lifted up. Maki moved to help Shuichi slide the soft fabric from her torso. 

Ah. She wasn't wearing a bra. 

Even more hesitant than before, he cupped one of her breasts. Unsure of what to do with it, he brushed his thumb gently over the nipple while the rest of his hand gently squeezed. He used to have a chest like this -- not nearly as big -- but somehow her's felt so much softer. 

"Is this okay?" Shuichi risked a glance up at her. 

"Mhm," she reassured. "I'll tell you if it's not." 

Shuichi continued to grope at Maki’s breast, a little mesmerized by how genuinely soft it was. It wasn’t until he realized Maki was staring at him again that he paused. 

“You can… do other stuff, you know. This is nice. But, it’s not what I had in mind.” Maki’s bluntness was honestly refreshing. She hardly ever sugarcoated what she had to criticize about him. 

“Oh. Alright.” Shuichi’s hand reluctantly left Maki’s breast and trailed down to her hip. She twitched slightly as his fingers brushed against her ribs. Was she ticklish? That was something for a different time. 

It was a little nerve wracking, nearing her waist band. He wasn’t necessarily inexperienced, but his fear of messing up was definitely getting the best of him. Maki pressed a kiss to his jaw, which made his nerves lessen temporarily. She seemed to always know when he needed reassurance. 

Shoving down whatever fear he had, his fingers pushed under the waistband of her shorts, and into her panties. Shuichi could feel that his face was beet red. He was pretty sure his face and Maki’s eyes were probably compared in color. 

“You’re doing good,” Maki soothed. “Don’t worry.” 

It was hard for him to not worry, to put it bluntly. But the sentiment was still there. He brushed against her thigh, and immediately felt like he couldn’t breathe. 

In an instant, he pulled back, eyes wide. 

“Um. Uh. S-sorry, I- Uh-” He couldn’t stop fumbling over his words like some sort of fool. 

“Hey,” Maki’s voice cut in. “It’s alright. We’ll take this slow. Just breathe.” 

Shuichi nodded, and took a deep breath in, and then out. 

“T-thanks. Um.” Shuichi looked away, at the wall behind Maki. “Can I have a second? I need to, um. Cool-- cool down. Sorry.” He felt like running away, honestly. He’d embarrassed himself beyond the point of return. What if Maki made fun of him? What if she never let him live this down? What if-- 

“It’s fine. I’m gonna get some water. I’ll be back.” Maki shifted to get up. She looked at Shuichi again, giving a soft smile, before throwing on her shirt. “Do you want anything while I’m in the kitchen?” 

“No. I’m fine. I’ll-- I’ll be here when you get back.” She nodded, and padded out. He was left by himself, cringing at his wording. Where else would he go? He had said it like he didn’t live here. 

He groaned and shoved his face into his pillow. He could only hope that the time Maki was gone would go by fast. Being alone with his thoughts was never a good thing. 

After what felt like an eternity (in reality was about a minute and a half) he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. How much more awkward was he gonna make this? Maki insisted this was okay, but was it really? 

Shuichi saw Maki finally pad back in the room, bottle of water in hand. She took a sip, then sat on the edge of the bed. 

“I can hear you overthinking from over here. I’m not upset. You’d know if I was.” Casually, she climbed back into the bed besides Shuichi. “I wanna try something. Bear with me, okay? And same as before, if you don’t like anything, just say something.” 

“Okay.” Shuichi looked up at Maki, trying his best to gauge her reactions. This, as always, was ineffective. Even with all the progress he made of breaking down her walls bit by bit, she could be awfully hard to read. 

Maki’s fingers brushing against his cheek jolted Shuichi out of his thoughts. “Breathe with me, Saihara.” Her hand grabbed his, and placed it on her chest. He could feel her breaths. It made a calmness wash over him immediately, although he knew it would be short lived. 

She took forcibly deep breaths, and he followed along the best he could. Maki leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. Her hand squeezed his. They stayed there for a little, basking in the softness of the moment. 

“If things get a little too intense, just follow my breaths, okay?” Shuichi nodded again. 

Maki’s hand left Shuichi’s with one last squeeze. She hooked her fingers into the elastic of Shuichi’s boxers, looking to him for his okay before she tugged them down. They made brief eye contact, of which they both quickly looked away, but she followed through nonetheless. 

Shuichi very quickly felt extremely exposed. He typically slept without a shirt if he had the option, and now his boxers were off. He was naked, and Maki still had everything else on. It was unfair, but he found he didn’t have it in him to complain. 

Trailing her fingers down from his happy trail to the inside of his thigh, Maki's touch was relatively light. It almost tickled, and he found he was mesmerized watching her fingers against his skin. 

He saw her eyes flick to his face, most likely trying to see any reactions. It made him feel both assured and embarrassed. Shuichi inhaled deeply, then breathed it back out. He was confident he was trembling with anticipation. 

Her scarred fingers pushed gently between his folds, poking and prodding experimentally. The heat of his body compared to her icy fingers made him jerk. 

“A-ah,” Shuichi rushed to explain. “Just, just cold.” He took another forcibly deep breath to steady himself for whatever was to come next. 

“Sorry,” she spoke up after a moment. Her fingers were removed from his heat, wiped on the sheets, then slipped into her own mouth. He blinked in confusion. 

“Huh?” 

“Mrgh-” she remembered to remove her fingers, “Making them warm.” 

Shuichi found the gesture oddly hot. His already flustered face somehow got warmer. He swallowed thickly and took another deep breath to settle his nerves. 

After a few moments, Maki's now spit-covered fingers found themselves pushing past his folds once again. He shivered, feeling one of her fingers brush against his dick. As hard as he tried, the soft gasp had left his lips. 

Red eyes immediately darted to the detective's face, a single finger raising to stroke his engorged cock. Shuichi let out a pleased mewl, which he immediately cringed at. (Although, Maki's blush made it worth it.) 

He felt Maki's fingers trail down a little more, lightly brushing against his entrance. She was teasing him with unbearably light touches. He could see the smug smile that pulled at her lips. 

Seemingly having had enough fun teasing him, she cleared her throat. 

“Are you ready?” Maki's eyes had that intense look again. That conveyed she was nothing but serious, and fully expected him to be too. (Not that he really wasn't around her…) 

“Um. Yes. P-please be slow.” His voice shook with anxiety, unsure with how well he'd be able to live up to Maki's expectations. Shuichi supposed that was a question he'd soon find an answer to. 

Maki nodded once, then slowly pressed her index finger in. He felt himself clench down at the intrusion, even with how slow it was entering him. He'd done this before, to himself, but having someone else do it was entirely different. Scarily different, if he was being honest. 

Once her finger was fully sheathed inside of his heat, he felt it rub at his walls experimentally. It felt a little weird, but he found he didn't dislike it. 

A gasp left Shuichi's throat when Maki's finger brushed against part of his upper walls. He clenched down again, and found himself wanting more sensation. 

"I'm gonna add a second finger, okay?" Maki said suddenly. He nodded thrice, rather rapidly, showing an embarrassing amount of eagerness. Just to think a few minutes ago he was terrified to try any of this. 

Two fingers, he realized, really did feel so much bigger than one. He was so wet there wasn't much resistance, but the pressure on his walls was much more obvious. 

Remembering where exactly Shuichi had reacted best, Maki stroked his upper walls rhythmically. He bit his lip, eyes shutting tightly in an attempt to quiet himself. 

"Feel good?" Maki asked as a way of checking in. 

"Yeah. Yes. Please don't stop." The desperation in his voice was clear. His brain was too muddled with pleasure for him to care, however. 

Her fingers began to slide out. Then, right when they were about to slip out entirely, they thrusted back in just as slowly. She was, for the most part, fairly accurate with hitting the right spots. He was doing his best not to squirm, although his best was hardly enough. 

“Ma-mah-” Shuichi desperately flumbled over his words. “Oh,” he gasped again at a particularly good thrust. 

Shuichi's overwhelmingly positive reaction was Maki's cue to speed up. And that's precisely what she did. 

“Ah, ahm.” Shuichi tried again, cut off with a breathy moan. He decided speaking wasn't his best bet at the moment, and let himself focus more on the sensations than speaking. 

“You're cute,” Maki chuckled, twisting her digits as she thrusted in. Her compliment went over his head, mouth hanging open as he moaned again. 

The pace was good like this; not too fast, and slow enough for his brain to understand what was happening. 

That was, until Maki’s fingers sped up once again. 

He let out a startled noise, hands clawing at the sheets below him. Shuichi’s eyes rolled back, overwhelmed with the onslaught of pleasure. 

“Mah-- slow--” He tried. “Sl-sl-- ah.” 

Able to understand what he was attempting to say, Maki slowed down significantly. Shuichi took in a big breath of air, relaxing back down into the bed. It felt good. Great, even. But it had been too much. At least, for right now, when they were trying to get comfortable being intimate. 

“Sorry,” Maki quickly apologized, pulling out her fingers. “I forget you like different things than I do.” Her voice was characteristically sheepish. Cute. 

“It’s, it’s alright.” Shuichi managed a smile. 

Maki climbed on top of him to kiss him. It was chaste, but held a tenderness that was meant as a sort of reassurance. He reached around her neck, pulling her in for another. He hated the sound, but he knew Maki liked it. 

She hummed against his mouth, pleased. The two of them stayed like that for a few moments, relishing in the sweetness of it all. Maki sat back up and got into her earlier position. 

“Ready?” she asked again. Her hand was lingering, gently stroking at his inner thighs. He nodded, but Maki didn’t make a move to continue. Her brow raised. “Verbal confirmation.” 

“Oh. Um. Yes. Go ahead.” Maki nodded at that, and slowly her fingers slid back into his hole. 

She quickly found a pace he was the most comfortable with, and was obviously trying her best to not speed up a significant amount. Shuichi appreciated her effort at making him feel the best possible. 

It seemed she was purposefully missing the spot that made him writhe beforehand, her fingers hitting anywhere but there. 

Maki looked unbelievably smug, though she did her best to seem innocent. “What’s the problem?” she teased, purposefully missing again. 

“Makiiiii,” he whined, not in the right headspace to care that his hips were fucking down onto her fingers. 

“Hm?” she prompted again. Then, she thrusted a little roughly right where he wanted. Shuichi let out a breathy moan, only growing more desperate. “Oh.” Maki spoke as if this was a new revelation. “Is this what you wanted, Shuichi?” She did it again, making him mewl. “You only had to ask.” 

Shuichi was lost within his haze of pleasure, hardly finding it in him to care how loudly he was moaning. He made his best attempts to form words, although words were certainly not what was coming out of his mouth. 

His eyes were closed, unable to see Maki’s reactions to all of this. But he could only imagine how smug she was, seeing the kind of effect she truly had on him. 

A particularly rough thrust made the heat coiling in his stomach tighten significantly. Somehow, his moans were growing louder, and rising in pitch. He was close. 

“Mah--Maki--” Shuichi gasped. “Close--” 

She twisted her fingers on the next thrust, hitting right on target. A loud, high moan tore out of his throat, and he was shoved over the edge abruptly. Everything went white, riding out the waves of pleasure. 

He felt a hand over his mouth when he had calmed down. 

“Shhh,” Maki hushed. “You’ll wake up our neighbors.” 

Shuichi looked away, embarrassed. He did his best to even out his breathing, and relaxed into the mattress. He definitely hadn't ever gotten a result that intense the times he'd masturbated… Although, he supposed it was always bound to be better when someone else did it. 

Maki pulled away from him, moving to scoot off the bed. 

“Where are you going?” he asked. She looked at him before standing. 

“I want to wash my hands.” She made her way for the door. 

“H-hey! Um. Wait. Let me return the favor.” Shuichi moved to sit up, which seemed harder than it should've been. 

Maki turned to him with furrowed brows. “You don't need to. I'm fine.” 

“Well, sure,” Shuichi reasoned. “B-but I want to! You deserve it.” He smiled at her, making an honest attempt to persuade her. 

It seemed to work, as she stood there for a few moments. After making up her mind, she sighed. Maki shook her head, although her smile showed she meant well. 

“Alright. But I'm still gonna wash my hands. I'll be back.” Maki made her way to the bathroom. He could hear the faucet run. The water splashed audibly a few times, and then it was turned back off. There was shuffling of a cloth, and she returned from the bathroom. 

“U-um. Welcome back, Maki.” Maki smiled at him, climbing back onto the bed. 

“What did you have in mind?” she prompted. 

“...huh?” 

“You wanted to return the favor,” Maki reminded. “What did you have in mind?” 

Oh! That's right. He flushed, as if Maki hadn't just given him the best orgasm of his life. 

“Well… could, uh. Could I… eat you out?” He did his best not to cringe at his wording. Not that he was intentionally trying to be sexy, but he didn't want to turn her off by being awkward, either. 

“That's fine,” she shrugged. Shuichi tried not to take offense at her nonchalance. He knew she wasn't particularly expressive, but still… He had hoped for something a little more reassuring. 

The two of them sat there for a few beats, rather awkwardly. They were waiting for the other to initiate this exchange, although that seemed rather unnecessary. 

“Uh. Do you want help getting undressed, or?” he inquired, trying to encourage the change of scene. 

“No.” Maki shook her head. She stood on her knees, throwing off her shirt for the second time that night. Shuichi's eyes immediately looked at her breasts. They swelled nicely against her chest. His hands fidgeted uselessly in his lap. He wanted to touch her again. 

Her sweats came off next. Shuichi's eyes moved down to her panties. They were laced lingerie. A deep, velvety black. The lace hugged her hips nicely. They were perfect. 

"Those… those look really nice on you," Shuichi commented sheepishly. He caught Maki's slightly reddened cheeks. 

“Thanks. I thought you'd like them.” Her sweats and shirt were placed on the floor next to the bed. It was just her in her lingerie and nothing else. His mouth suddenly felt dry. 

Maki grabbed Shuichi's hands gently. His hands were guided to her lingerie. Whether it was an invitation to feel the material, or to take them off, Shuichi was grateful. He tentatively ran his fingertips around the skin of her hips. 

She shifted slightly, moving so his shoulders could be used as leverage to stay up. 

After a breath to steady himself, his fingers hooked into her lingerie and pulled down her strong thighs. Her legs parted, and she lifted herself up to assist him. Even though he was absolutely allowed to, he felt a little sheepish seeing her pussy just… out like that. His eyes averted, unsure as to what he should do. 

“You can touch,” Maki soothed, somehow reading his mind. 

“Oh. Y-yeah. Right.” Shuichi awkwardly stared for another beat before his hand rested on her inner thigh. Her skin was silky and warm. A few scars laced across the tops of her thighs. He knew Maki thought they were ugly, but he couldn’t help but disagree. They were part of her, and left behind evidence of the many hardships she had to face during her time as an assassin. 

Shuichi shook himself out of his thoughts when he felt Maki’s legs spread a little further to allow him access. She seemed rather eager to begin. He was glad he offered to return the favor. 

Doing his best to muster confidence, his thumb came to part her slit. He was surprised by how soaked she was. Something burned in the pit of his stomach; it made him feel good that he did this to her. 

Their eyes met for a moment when he looked up for reassurance. The detective found himself unable to keep the gaze for long, sheepishly looking back down at the task at hand. Which hardly made him feel any more confident. 

Trying his best not to hesitate, his thumb gently teased at the tip of her clit. Maki hummed, content, trying to egg him on further. His thumb applied a little more pressure, and rubbed in a circular motion. With how soaked Maki was, each rotation made a wet noise. He swore he saw a slight blush on her cheeks. Was she embarrassed? 

She leaned back a little, letting out a little gasp when the pad of his finger rubbed over the bottom of her clit. God, he could really sit here and gauge her reaction for hours. Another day, he reminded himself, before his hand retracted. He had promised to eat her out, after all… 

Shuichi hesitated before licking his soaked digit. He considered it a trial for what was to come. The slight taste he’d gotten really wasn’t that bad. Not that he expected it to be gross, or anything, but it wasn’t like he ate pussy as a pass time. 

“Um. Are, are you ready?” the detective inquired. 

“Yeah. Go ahead.” Maki gave a curt nod. Okay, he was going to do this. 

Shuichi used his fingers to spread her labia. Unsure exactly what to do, he lapped at her clit with little kitten licks. He was starting to regret his offer, purely out of the fact that he really didn’t know what he was doing. He didn’t want to embarrass himself more than he already had. 

“Feels good,” Maki reassured. “Try sucking on it.” Shuichi did his best to nod in his current position. 

Maki’s large, engorged clit slipped into his mouth. His tongue stroked at the bottom of it, before his cheeks hollowed and he sucked. 

Her reaction was instant. Her thighs closed around his head. He could hear her fingers suddenly grip at the soft sheets behind her. Maki gasped rather loudly, followed by a soft whine. Shuichi felt arousal burn in the pit of his stomach once again. Hearing her noises, no matter how quiet, was definitely a reward. 

“Th-that’s, ah, that’s good, Shuichi. Fingers, uh. Try using your fingers.” Hearing her lose her composure from what he was doing made his arousal only grow. Maybe he could get used to this, if this was the outcome. 

One finger slid into Maki slowly. Despite his sudden boost of confidence, he was still feeling a little unsure of himself. Although, he considered, he wasn’t sure if there was ever a time he didn’t feel unsure of himself. 

Shuichi settled for licking at Maki’s clit again, doing his best not to overwhelm her. She seemed to appreciate it, with how she settled back into the mattress. 

He recalled back to what Maki had done when she had fingered him. His finger traced gently around her walls, trying to see where she wanted him to focus on. 

“There.” His finger was rubbing on the center of her upper wall. Shuichi nodded again, still feeling a bit awkward about it, before focusing on the area. 

Sensing Maki was growing a little impatient, Shuichi easily slipped in a second finger. He went back to sucking on her clit, and rubbed with moderate pressure at her upper walls. He heart her whine under her breath above him, her body tensing like a bow string. 

He did his best to keep his pace consistent, using his tongue to lap at what was in his mouth. Maki’s thighs trembled around him, hips bucking into his mouth. 

“Y-you’re, ah, you’re doing great,” she gasped out. One particular suck made her clench around his fingers, and she let out something between a whine and a moan. Shuichi wished he could see her face. 

Shuichi opted for thrusting his fingers instead of rubbing. Maki’s sounds only grew in volume. Suddenly, she peaked. Her pussy clenched down on his fingers harshly. She let out a string of moans, trying to ride her clit on his tongue through her orgasm. 

He pulled away as he felt (and heard) her calm down. His lips and chin were soaked with Maki’s slick. Which was kind of hot at the moment, but he knew he’d want it off as soon as possible. 

Still attempting to catch her breath, Maki fell back into the mattress. 

“Thanks, Shuichi. You did great.” Shuichi beamed at the praise. Then, she sat up. “Let’s go shower before we get too tired.” He blinked; she was acting like nothing in particular just happened. He supposed Maki had more composure than he could ever. 

“Sure.” Shuichi stood, and the two of them made their way to the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> this is my first fic in the danganronpa fandom, so i'm a lil nervous! feedback is encouraged. hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
